


Of Monsters and Mirrors

by Mansaeboysbe



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mansaeboysbe/pseuds/Mansaeboysbe
Summary: Anything and everything “supernatural” you had come across had an obvious, logical explanation. That was, until you met Jinwoo.





	Of Monsters and Mirrors

All things considered, you realize currently that you should have seen this coming. You trace over the features of your distracted boyfriend standing beside you in line, waiting together for your turn inside the House of Mirrors at the city carnival. To anyone else he probably appeared normal, maybe a little pale, but nothing more extreme than the beauty standards called for already. He was dressed in all black, the hood of his jacket pulled up over his head, and you watched as he cast brief glances toward the setting sun on the horizon, eyes glaring as if to will it to go down faster. Upon your realization earlier this week, his odd behavior makes more sense now.

You’d always been surrounded by supernatural occurrences. Growing up, your parents had laughed off weird events as any parent in disbelief would. When you would come home from school crying because no one else could see the new girl in your kindergarten class, they had rubbed your back and cooed, talking about an “imaginary friend.” You, on the other hand, had hardly considered that girl a friend, when all she did was float in the corner all day, her blank, dead eyes following your every motion throughout the room. You’d claimed the local gang of boys that disrupted the peace around your small town could change into wolves every month and your parents scolded you for being out late enough at night to see them walking around. Your parents had called it an overactive imagination that carried over into your teenage years. Your grandmother, with a fist closed around the cross hanging around her neck, had just shaken her head, mumbling under her breath.

At some point, you convinced yourself it was all make-believe too. By the time you’d started your life in your own apartment, out in the real world, you had stopped letting yourself believe everything you saw. The woman downstairs wasn’t a witch, she just spoke a different language sometimes and had a liking for black cats. The man working at the deli down the street may have been taller, stockier, and a little more grotesque than everyone else, but that didn’t make him a troll. Anything and everything you had come across had an obvious, logical explanation.

That was until you met Jinwoo.

When you had first started dating, you were too busy trying not to get swept off your feet too fast to notice anything out of the ordinary. Jinwoo was sweet, and kind, and far more respectable than the other men that had tried, and failed, to ask you out before. Sure, his reluctance to eat garlic and his strange sleeping patterns threw you off at first, but he was an idol. You had figured it was just part of the job. It was one night, a few weeks before, that things had started to catch your attention more.

It was late in the evening on a stormy night when you were curled together on the couch watching a movie. You had noticed during dinner that Jinwoo was acting a little strange, and he wasn’t eating the salad you had picked up on your way home in a continued effort to incorporate more vegetables into both of your diets. He had explained that he wasn’t feeling well, and you brushed off the behavior with a shrug and let him curl into your side as you started the film. About ten minutes in you had noticed he was glued to his phone, fingers busy typing away rapidly, paying no attention to the screen. You sighed and shifted your shoulder a little, trying to stretch. As a result, Jinwoo’s had nose settled into your neck and he yelped, jumping back to the other end of the couch, as far away as he could get from you.

“Jinwoo?” you had asked, reaching forward to pause the movie, “Is something wrong?”

He rubbed his hand over his face, covering his mouth with his palm for a moment before shaking his head, “Sorry, I still don’t feel well.”

Frowning, you shifted over to put a hand against his forehead. It felt like ice under your palm and you had gasped, surprised that it wasn’t hot like you had been expecting, “What-”

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Jinwoo bolted from the couch to go answer it. You heard some muffled voices and then your boyfriend was coming back into the living area, this time with Myungjun in tow.

“I have to go,” Jinwoo had explained quickly, coming over to place a kiss to your forehead, “I’ll text you when I’m coming back home.”

Without further explanation, he slipped on a jacket and left and the look you shot Myungjun didn’t do much either. The other boy seemed on edge and you were hoping nothing bad happened back at their dorm.

He had returned later that night, no longer looking pale and, frankly, dead inside. He’d smiled when he walked into the bedroom and noticed you were still up, coming over to properly kiss you to make up for missing out earlier. It was nice, but you couldn’t help but be thrown off by the taste of blood that came with it.

“Jinwoo,” you had whispered, leaning back to look him in the eye, “Is something wrong?”

He frowned, shaking his head, “Nothing I can think of, why?”

Not seeing it as a huge deal, he had probably just bit his lip or something earlier, you shook your head too, letting him go to get ready to sleep.

When he had come back and got into bed beside you, you turned to face him on your side. There was something on the corner of his lip so you had reached up, clearing it away. Even in the dim light of your bedroom, you could tell it was red. Jinwoo must have noticed it too because he looked sheepish, and quickly wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

You didn’t speak of it again, but a part of you couldn’t seem to let the strange occurrences go. It was then that you began to take notice everything else.

Maybe it was a little rude to bring your potentially-vampire boyfriend to a house of mirrors. But if he was bothered, Jinwoo didn’t say anything. Instead, he gladly took your hand into his own and walked with you to the attraction.

“What’re you thinking about?” he asks, squeezing your hand to get your attention. You snap out of your thoughts and turn to look at him, smiling at the way he looks curled up under his hoodie.

“Just stuff,” you shrug and he knocks his shoulder into yours, prompting you forward, “Mostly you.”

The blush on his cheeks is, frankly, cute, “What about me?”

“Just that I’m happy we came here together. I used to go to carnivals with my parents all the time.”  
“Really?” He looks around, “This is my first one.”

“You’ve never gone before?”

“I never got the chance. Usually I’m working when it’s in town.”

You nod, taking a step forward to move up the line, “We should do all the carnival-y things then. Ride the Ferris wheel, stuff ourselves with funnel cake, everything.”

“Funnel cake?” Jinwoo tilts his head slightly.

“Oh, we’re definitely getting a funnel cake.”

The line moves up again and your small section is allowed inside the building. You reach back to grab onto Jinwoo’s hand before the hallway gets completely dark, feeling his slightly cold fingers clutch onto yours. He was always more confident in the dark, and you feel him come up beside you to help guide both of you into the main room where the maze began.

Jinwoo stops, making you bump into his back. Before you can ask why he stopped, he turns around and takes both of your hands into his, and staring straight into your eyes.

“Do you trust me?” he asks.

“What?”

“Do you trust me?” A slight grin plays at his lips and you can’t tell if he’s planning a prank or has something else in mind.

“Yes,” you finally say, squeezing his hands.

“Then close your eyes.”

You do as he says and shut your eyes, resisting the temptation to peek at what he was doing. Jinwoo releases one of your hands but keeps his other in yours, interlocking your fingers. Feeling him pull you forward, you follow him blindly around passages and turns, trying to stick close to avoid running into any of the mirrors. He walks slowly so you never get too far apart, and you hear him chuckle softly once or twice. After a few minutes, he comes to a stop and takes your other hand.

“Ok, open your eyes.”

When you do, you notice that the walls around you are completely covered in mirrors. They seem to go on infinitely, your reflection repeating over and over and staring back at you with the same grin that’s on your face. But that’s when you notice that that’s it. It’s just your reflection.

When you turn back, Jinwoo is staring at the floor, blushing again. He takes a deep breath and looks up to meet your eye. “Y/N,” he starts, “I have something I want to tell you.”

Before he can continue, you release one of his hands to cup his cheek, “Jinwoo, it’s

ok, I already know.”

“Y-you do?”

“Yeah,” you nod, “and it’s ok. I had an idea but I didn’t want to say anything until you were ready to tell me.”

He shifts his feet, and traps his bottom lip with his teeth, “Oh… would it be ok if I still told you, now?”

You try to give him a reassuring smile and let go of his cheek, his hand finding yours again.

With a deep breath, he steadies himself and then meets your eyes again, “Y/N, I’m in love with you.”

Oh.

“Oh,” you breathe out, feeling your eyebrows scrunch together, “That’s not what I was expecting.”

Jinwoo seems disappointed for a moment before he realizes what you said, “Wait, what did you think I was going to say?”

Now it’s your turn to shuffle in place as you contemplate how to go about admitting that you know about his… condition.

“Well, I uh… kinda figured out that you’re a vampire?”

Jinwoo blinks a few times and the room goes quiet, only the sounds of the few people in the maze who hadn’t found the center room yet coming from outside the walls. You’re starting to get anxious about his reaction, worrying that he might get mad when he just sighs.

“What gave it away?” he asks.

“A few things before we got here, like ordering rare meat and the whole sunlight thing. But, well-” you gesture to a wall of mirrors beside you and Jinwoo looks, groaning when he realizes that he’s not standing next to your reflection.

“Ah, I knew confessing in here wasn’t a great idea.”

“It’s still cute,” you giggle, pulling him closer to touch your forehead to his, “When were you going to tell me though?”

“About the vampire thing?” You nod, “Honestly, after today. I wanted to give you some space if you didn’t feel the same way yet and I was afraid of overwhelming you with everything and-”

You cut off his rambling by leaning in to kiss him, catching him by surprise.

“I love you too,” you grin when you lean back, “We should probably get out of here though before someone comes by and asks why you don’t have a reflection.”

“That’s probably a good idea,” he laughs, quickly kissing you one more time before turning around, one of your hands in his, and pulls you back out of the maze. It’s a little weird this time, to turn and see your extended arm being held by nothing at all. Jinwoo squeezes your hand then as if reading your thoughts.

“Do the other boys know?” you ask, once you’re out of the maze and sitting at a bench. The freshly-made funnel cake sits on your lap and you carefully tear a piece off, collecting some of the strawberry syrup before offering it toward Jinwoo.

“About the vampire thing? Oh yeah. I’m not the only one in the group.”

“You’re not?” You lick some stray strawberry sauce off of your thumb after Jinwoo takes the funnel cake.

“Nope. Minhyuk’s a vampire too. Myungjun’s a Gumiho, Dongmin’s a Siren, and Sanha’s a werewolf. It gets kinda crazy, but it works.”

“What about Bin?” you ask, taking a piece of the dessert for yourself while Jinwoo scoops up some of the sauce.

“What about him?”

“You didn’t mention what he is.”

“Ah,” Jinwoo licks the strawberry off of his finger, “He’s human.”

“He’s…?”

“Yep.”

“But he… huh?”

“That’s just how he is.” Jinwoo shrugs, giggling at the confusion on your face. Out of all the things you’d learned today, this was by far the most surprising.

“Weird…” you mumble, splitting the remaining cake in half to give to your boyfriend. Once the funnel cake is gone, you stand up and dispose of the plate, slipping your hand back into Jinwoo’s once you come back.

“You said you wanted to ride the Ferris Wheel, right?”

“Oh, right! It’s darker now too, so the lights will be on.”

You pull him back to the section of the carnival dedicated to the bigger rides and get into line again. When you settle in your spot, you wrap your arms around Jinwoo’s and nuzzle into his shoulder, closing your eyes. He doesn’t have a lot of body heat to give off, but you don’t mind when he tilts his head to rest his cheek against you.

“Is it ok if I ask some questions?” You try to glance up to see his expression.

“Sure,” he mumbles from how he’s squished against your head, “Ask away.”

“What did you think Moonbin was going to be?”

He frowns and lightly pokes at your side to make you giggle, “I thought these questions were going to be about… you know… vampires.”

“We can talk about vampires in a bit. I just really want to know your take on why Bin bites people right now.”


End file.
